User blog:Tama 92/Reincarnation.
: You've already gone past level 135 ? You find it boring that you're too powerful for most of the monsters you meet ? No 4th class ? How about a new job ? You're in ? Good ! But you'll need to start again from the beginning... yup, level 1. Still in ? Oooh, you're tough ! Let's talk about reincarnation... About 10 days in... Wait what ? I was level 160 a few days ago, what happened ? This is not an old screenshot, it was taken while writing this blog post (you can check the date of the screenshot if you don't believe me : 2013-09-26). That's the reincarnation, a special quest given from Vitt, accessible once you reach level 135. As the name implies, you'll be reincarnated and get back to the "noob" you were at the very beginning (level 1). Remember the times when a simple Lich Lettie was hard to beat ? Here you go again ! Of course, it wouldn't have any usefulness if it was only that, so there are some differences between that and a "normal reset" : *You start with ~200 free points to distribute between your skills (VIT, SPI...). It means a lot later, I was able to level up to 65 using a lv7 armor for example, dying only 2 or 3 times at the end (stupid flowers...) *You keep your pets at their current level (mine was around level 105, and really useful against weak monsters :p) *You keep all the items you had in your storage and on you, of course you can't equip them if you don't have a level high enough *You'll only need half the normal xp to level up to the next level, for example I'll only need around 120-130K to level up to level 84, while I'd need about 250K if I was playing for the first time. Therefore, leveling up is really easy (today, I leveled up from lv78 to 83 in about 1 hour, with the help of a +80% xp potion too ; became knight (lv65) in ~6 hours too) *You don't need to redo the story quests to unlock maps, they'll be available immediately (of course, it is a bad idea to go to map with lv180-190 monsters at level 1, or with a strong friend that can one-kill them...) *You can do this quest as many times as you want, after reaching level 135, each time becoming a little stronger *Once you've completed it twice, you'll get a new job title. It's not a new class, only a new job. These jobs are "Breeder", "Crafter", and a third one that I forgot (:p) and you'll become a lot more powerful (or so I heard) Basically, you'll only need to care about grinding, having members able to one-hit-kill all the enemies at once (pretty much all the high-level players) with you will help a lot :p About the initial points, on the right is a screenshot of my stats just after I became a knight, with the knight standard equipment not upgraded. While there are not exceptional, I'm pretty confident that it is better than what you'll get once you'll reach level 65 in the japanese version (of course, there are different builds too, I focused mainly on VIT and SPI). I was able to defeat easily those stupid flowers as soon as I changed class, as their attacks only dealt around 30 damage, while in the same time during the alpha I remember having a hard time. (Monsters in Battlefield locus portal are another story though :p) But enough bragging, I'll continue to level up and try to reach at least level 135 once more, if not the level 160 I was before reincarnating. That also means that for the time being, I will probably not upload any new video on my youtube channel, as there is no new boss that I'll be able to fight. Voila, that's all for today :3 See you~~ tama PS : Calling out to all the fellow players of Celes Arca, we need some screenshots of any equipment you have with its detail table. Please un-equip all your equipment before taking the screenshot, then take a screenshot of the equipment screen with you wearing only that equipment and another showing the details (detail button on the bottom of the screen). Refer to the existing articles to know what we need. , we'll make the corresponding article later if we don't have it. Thanks~ (and don't forget to equip it again after !). If you can make the article yourself, it'll be even better, see how the articles previously linked were done, copy-paste and edit, and tadaa you're done ! (easy, right ?) Category:Blog posts